Young Justice Sings Songs
by JustUsCrazyGirls
Summary: Me (Aly) and my friend Carson kidnap the Young Justice kids and their mentors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, AlyCute or Aly hear this is my first story so go easy on a review. **

**Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN Young Justice or any of the songs.**

* * *

Aly- Me and my friend Carson have kidnapped the Young Justice kids and their mentors.

Kid Flash- Don't call us kids! We are young mature adults.

Artemis- Shut it Wally!

Zatanna-Ok stop talking go on Aly.

Aly- Thank you Zatanna. Now before I was so rudely interrupted (Looks daggers at Wally) I will make everyone is this room sing!

Carson- That's right and if you don't we will shock or revile a deep dark secret. MWAHAHAHAH!

Aly- Uh….Ok so first up is….

Carson-…..Rocket!

Rocket- OK what's my song.

Aly- Swag It Out- By Zendaya

* * *

Insert Lyrics to Swag It Out By Zendaya.

* * *

Carson- Ok so that's it for today but review and tell me and Aly what type of songs you want our Young Justice Kidnappeas to sing!

Robin- Kidnappeas? That's not a real word!

Aly- Oh! Says the boy who uses the words "aster" and "traught".

Robin sighs and leans back in his chair.

Carson- Ok just review with songs.

Flash-Hi!

Aly- Flash why did you just say hi when it's the end?

Flash- Oh, then BYE! (Runs around)

Carson- Ok time to make Flash got beddy bie! (Takes bat and runs after Flash)

Aly- Ok review fast before Carson kills Flash BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY OF THE SONGS!**

**Sorry if this seems different but my other entry for this story was deleted (By me on accident).**

* * *

Young Justice Sings Part 2

Aly- And we are back!

Carson- That's right and if they (Points to young justice and mentors) don't sing they say hello a 500 watts of electricity!

Raquel- WHAT! We could DIE! D-I-E!

Zatanna- OH dear god help us!

M'ggan- Um, aren't we supposed to be singing?

Connor- And that's supposed to be good for us?

Robin- Hey maybe it can be fun! So everyone just get traught.

Aly- EVERYONE EXCEPT ROBBY BE QUIET!

Wally- Why does he get to not be quiet!

Aly- (Grabs Wally by his color) LISTEN GOOD LITTLE BOY MY ROBBY CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS AND IF YOU STEP OUT OF LINE I WILL LET CARSON PRESS THAT BUTTON!

Wally- Fine.

Carson- He stepped out of line can I press it!?

Aly- No, so let's sing. First is M'ggan singing Circus by Britney Spears.

* * *

(Insert Lyrics To Circus by Britney Spears Here)

* * *

The Team- WHOOO! GO M'ggan!

MM(Martian Manhunter)- Well done M'ggan.

Dinah(Black Canary)- Good job M'ggan.

Aly- OK next song is a Florence + The Machine Song!

Carson- Yay! I love her songs! Please say its Swimming!

Aly- Yep and Black Canary (BC or Dinah) is singing it.

* * *

(Insert Lyrics to Swimming by Florence + The Machine here)

* * *

Green Arrow (GA) - Dinah that was awesome!

Artemis & Red Arrow (RA) - Great job BC!

Every else (Excluding Carson and Aly) –Good Job!

Carson- Aly did you set up that new TV and recording set yet?

Aly- Yep all done!

Wally- What's the TV for and that recording thing?

Aly- Well if you must know. The TV is for lyrics 'cause I bet ya'll don't know some of the songs plus we want to record your singing!

Carson- Yep ok now back to songs guesses whose singing next!

Kaldur- Me?

Connor- Superman?

Carson- Your right Connor! It's superman singing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!

Aly- We have no idea who sings it well we know we just forget.

Superman(SM)-Ok, this will end badly. (Walks up stage and takes mic)

* * *

(Insert lyrics to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun here)

* * *

(Everyone laughing so much)

Aly- So ha-ha Glad we….(Can't speak due to laughing)

Carson- Glad we recorded that!

YG & GL -We so want a copy!

Aly- Ok now on a serious note why must we not have video too!

Carson- Because Ryan threw my video recorder in the pool!

Aly- Oh, yeah. Wait, I can go get the mini one we got for our Birthday! (Runs out of door to go get camera)

Carson- Hey! She's gone ok I will do no more songs until Aly gets back with our camera.

Robin- Wait who is Ryan?

Carson- He's mine and Aly's little brother.

Raquel- Why did he throw the camera in the pool?

Carson- Well he was dancing in his underwear in an unbuttoned white shirt and we videotaped so we put it on YouTube and he found out hence he threw it into the pool.

Artemis- Oh, so what do we do now?

Carson- Here's food see ya'll next time! (Hands them a lot of fast food)

* * *

So tell me love it, hate it, like it, let me now and review with songs you want YG or GL to sing!

Thanks,

AlyCute!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I DON'T own YOUNG JUSTICE or any of the songs.

Sorry I was putting GL for Justice League instead of JL sorry for that error.

* * *

Carson- And were back! Well I am and YJ and JL but Aly is still putting our camera on a stand.

Aly- Almost….Just click….Oh forget it where is the duct tape!?

Batman- Here

Aly- Thanks (Takes tape and uses it to hold camera up).

Carson- Done?

Aly- Yep. Ok so first singer of the day is…

Carson- (Reading off computer of people to sing) Icon!

Icon- Ok what is the song.

Aly- It's _I Cry by Flo Rida_!

Carson- The girl part will be sung by the girl in the song.

* * *

(Insert Lyrics to _I Cry by Flo Rida_ here)

* * *

Raquel- Awesome Icon!

JL- Impressive!

Aly- Ok, so next is a duet between….(Looks at names of people to sing) Car I am not saying this I will be killed!

Carson- Just do it I will reveal a secret if they don't do and if they attack I get to press this shiny red button! (Get's evil smirk)

Aly- Ok. It's between Artemis and Wally singing…

Artemis- (Cuts off Aly) Oh HELL NO! Just reveal a secret!

Aly- Ok I'll do Artemis' secret. When you were younger you wanted to be a Victoria Secret Angel.

Carson- Wally sleeps with a Kid Flash teddy bear in a Flash designed room.

Wally- WHAT! (Runs at them) HOW COULD YOU TELL THE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Carson is smiling evilly as she has her hand on the button.)

Aly- We told you we would shock you if you try to hurt us!

(Wally falls to the ground unconscious.)

M'ggan- Is he dead!?

(Carson pokes him with her foot and he groans.)

Carson- No but he will be out for while but take this has warning to don't try to hurt us at all.

SM- Wait I think I could be ok from electric shock.

Aly- (smiles) which is why we have kryptonite all over this place and laced in our clothing.

Batman- Can we just continue on with this stupid singing.

Carson- Glad you said that Daddy Bats cause your singing _Sexy & I Know It by LMAFO_

Batman- UGH!

Aly- And your singing it with Flash!

Flash- YAY!

Aly- He is like a little kid! Ok who drugged Flash?

(Carson the looks at anything but Aly and starts to whistle.)

Aly- CARSON!

Carson- Yes?

Aly- You drugged Flash?

Carson- While you got the camera everyone else ate and Flash wouldn't stop saying he was so smart so I put what Jake gave me in his food.

Aly- Just sing the stupid song. (Muttering Why must Jake ruin everything)

* * *

(Insert lyrics to _Sexy & I Know It by LMAFO _here.)

* * *

(Everyone except Aly laughed.)

Carson- What's wrong Aly?

Aly- This is our story but Jake just ruined it like he dose everything else!

Carson- Aren't you dating him though?

Aly- Yea sorry just PMSing here.

Carson- Ok why don't you go to the recording booth eat this fast food (Hands Aly bag) and just relax.

Aly- Ok see ya in a bit. (Walks into the booth)

Carson- Ok I will tell you there are 2 more songs for today but first here is healthy food for you to eat. (Gives them the food)

YJ &JL- Thanks.

Carson- Ok, the next song is _Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley & Alison Krauss_!

Aly- Ok I will cry during this but this between Robin and Zee! (Aly is talking into mic in recording booth.)

Zee- Ok.

* * *

(Insert lyrics to _Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley & Alison Krauss _here.)

* * *

Carson- (Sniffles from tears) Ok so we are ending this here 'cause a lot of us are crying so review with songs.

YG & JL Girls- That is such a sad song!

Aly- Ok bye guys. (Sniffles)

* * *

Tell me what songs you guys want and sorry about my Pittsburghease but I always speak it even in written mode.

Whatever you're doing stop for sec and on the internet and type in Whiskey Lullaby By Brad Paisley and listen to it I cried.

In th next story I am using like 4 of songs that I got in a review anyways thanks for all those songs **CatLover2906**!

Anyways thanks!

~AlyCute


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note- Sorry I haven't been posting a lot of new chapters. The reason is my computer crashed and I had to fix it then I had to do a lot of homework and then redecorated my room. I've done a lot of stuff so hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Young Justice or any of the songs. But I do own a blue Tie- Dye Snuggie.**

Aly- Hello! We are back for more torturer… Singing!

Carson- Yep everyone say hi!

YJ- Hi. (They then whisper *Help us*)

Aly- Ok first song of the day is Right Where You Want Me by Jesse McCartney!

Carson- Robin you're singing it!

Robin- Ok.

* * *

**(Insert Lyrics to Right Where You Want Me by Jesse McCartney here)**

* * *

Zatanna- OMG! (Hence Girly Squeal here)

Artemis- He sounds so much like Jesse McCartney. (She says dreamily)

Aly- He is so cute.

Zatanna-(Faint)

M'ggan- I agree girls.

Wally- Hey Rob! Stop trying to steal out girls!

Carson- Don't say that Wally, Aly is a total Robin Fan Girl she will hurt you.

Wally- Um, Ok?

Aly- So…dreamy. (Faint)

Carson- Moving on from the rest of the girls fan girling. Next singer is Artemis singing I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift!

Artemis- I absolutely love that song!

Dinah- When did you wake up?

Aly- After Carson said that we were fan girls.

Carson- Just sing Artemis.

Artemis- Ok.

* * *

**(Insert Lyrics to I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift here)**

* * *

Aly- That was awesome Arty! (She says cheerfully)

M'ggan- I agree that was amazing!

Artemis-Thanks.

Carson- Ok (Big crash sounds in the background)

Raquel- What was that?

Aly- I'll go check.

(Aly then goes through door and into a bigger room)

Carson- Ok while we wait who has any questions. (KF raises his hand along with Zee) Yes Zee?

Zatanna- Why is Aly so cheery all of a sudden?

Carson- She is usually like that. Wally?

Wally- Can we have some food?

Carson- After a few more songs.

(Aly then comes back in with a little husky pup)

Aly- Sweetie got into some trouble in Carson's room.

Carson- What! Aly Take over I'll be back. (Carson runs into same door Aly came out of.)

GA (Green Arrow) - Wait you girls live here?

Aly- Yep! Ok next singer is (Picks up clipboard with one hand while holding her dog.) M'ggan & Conner!

M'ggan- Yay! What's the song?

Aly- Um, Here's To Us by Victoria Justice.

* * *

**(Insert Lyrics Here's To Us by Victoria Justice here)**

* * *

MM (Martian Man hunter)- Good Job M'ggan and Conner.

Aly- That was actually a good song for you to sing OK next singer is.

Wally- (Interrupts Aly) I Want FOOD!

Aly- Excuse Me? I was talking don't interrupt me. You can have food after 2 more songs. Next song is Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood. (Looks at another piece of paper) Singing it is Raquel!

Raquel- Ok.

* * *

**(Insert Lyrics to Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood here.) **

* * *

Icon- Well done Raquel.

Kaldur- Good Job Raquel.

Aly- (Sets down dog) Stay Sweetie.

M'ggan- Aww! He's so cute can I pet him!?

Aly- Sure Ok next singer is Batman & BC singing Hero by Skillet!

Batman- Sigh, fine.

* * *

**(Insert Lyrics to Hero by Skillet here.)**

* * *

Aly- That was awesome I love that song!

Robin- I can't believe you actually just sang that Batman!

Connor- I liked it.

Aly- Ok as promised here is food. That was the last song of the day. So (Picks up her dog) see you guys later. (Walks out the door.)

* * *

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter but like it said above I have a reasonable excuse I will try to write a lot more from now on though.**

**~Aly Cute**

**P.S If you want to hear the songs you can go to sound cloud to find them or you can find my user name AlyCute (I use the name a lot) on sound cloud and it has almost every one of the songs I used today.**


	5. Chapter 5 Authors are Very Tired

**_Author Note- So I haven't been writing as much as I have wanted to but here is another chapter. So it is currently 3:47am I am trying to make it to like somewhere between 8 and 10 am. Also note I have no coffee and I am basically Night Drunk (Not really drunk I'm too young.) (I'm a 7_****_th_****_ grader) So if this chapter has mistakes do not blame me. Blame my friend Carson who is right next to me she convinced me to try to stay awake 24 hours. So on with the Story!_**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT OWN Young Justice, Justice league, or any of the songs. But I do own a red clock who's time won't go faster.**

* * *

Aly- Hello YJ & JL!

Carson- And Readers!

YJ- Hey!

Aly- Ok since I wanted to do this we had already done this song but who cares. SuperBoy you are singing _Hero by Skillet_. And I know we did it already I just love Skillet. (And fans who gave me the song to use.)

Connor- Ok, let's just get this over with.

* * *

**(Insert Lyrics to Hero by Skillet here)**

* * *

M'gann- That was great Con!

Artemis- Good Job Supey!

Carson- I liked it but I'm still sad.

Raquel- Why?

Aly- She just watched the episode _Loss_ from Green Lantern: The Animated Series were Aya dies. So her fan girl is coming out and she is sulking. Anyway on with singing next singers are BC and a guest!

Carson- Yep it's Wonder Woman. Still so sad though.

Aly- Ok moving on from the crying girl, the song is… (Picks up sheet of paper) ..Oh this is good _Give It Up by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande_!

Dinah- Ok, this sounds like an ok song.

**(Insert Lyrics to Give It Up by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande here.)**

Ollie- Whoa! That was hot Dinah!

Artemis- Ok can we move on before Ollie flirts with BC more. I think me and Red might just throw up.

Aly- Of course we can't have too much flirting. Ok next singer is Zatanna singing (this is kinda cliché but a good song.) _Magic by Selena Gomez_!

**(Insert Lyrics to Magic by Selena Gomez here.)**

(Zatara pops up with helmet of fate in his hands)

Zatara- Excellent job Zatanna! Now I must go. (Pops out)

Aly-AWKWARD!

Zatanna- Can I go sit down.

Carson- Sure. Um k next singer is Robin!

Aly- (Girly scream) Yay! I can't wait to hear you sing this song!

Carson- Fan girl. Ok song is _Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson_!

Robin-Hmm…ok.

**(Insert Lyrics to Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson here.)**

Aly- Good job Rob. Hey that rhymed!

Carson- Yes, good job you took to completely easy words and rhymed them like you're a kindergartner! Sorry still upset about that episode.

Aly- S'ok, moving on last singer is all the girls singing _Run the World by Beyonce_!

**(Insert Lyrics to Run the World by Beyonce here.)**

Aly & Carson- See Ya next time on YJSS!

_Author note- Another reason for not righting I am very upset with DC nation. Mostly because if anyone who is reading this watches Green Lantern: The Animated Series and you have seen the newest episode Loss you understand my pain. The creators pulled at the scenes so much it was like Razer Aya Almost kiss then it's like BAM! Aya's dead and Razer has lost 2 loves. Sorry if I ruined the episode by giving away the ending but needed to rant also it is currently _5:10am_ I am half way through my so called "best friend"s challenge she helped me right half of this then passed out she is currently on my floor in batman PJ's this is so a picture perfect moment. I think I might post the pic online. Maybe I'm too evil?_

_~AlyCute & Carson_

_P.S (Carson) I woke up and she will not post that pic!_

_P.P.S (Aly) Don't blame me for any misspelled words i'm night drunk (Like said in above Author note) so i will fix this tomorrow or latter today or I just confused myself i'll fix it sometime latter though! :)_

_P.P.P.S (Aly) This is a mile stone. I created this story on the second of last month and today hosts the one month i have been working hard to write this story. Carson helps but not a lot i just use her to get snacks and keep me company. (That sounded weird) Anyway end of Author notes for today!0_

_P.P.P.P.S We just watched the newest episode of GLTAS. I am so sad right now. Seriously the writers are keeping interest but they broke my heart, Razaya is broken because of what Razer said. So being the Fan Girls me and Carson are we are going to go read Razaya fan fiction to get our minds off of what happened in that episode._


End file.
